Lean On Me
by bats-randomness
Summary: Robin has nightmares.And Batman's away on a mission.The team wants to comfort him, but he insults them instead! What will they do?Two-shot, cuteness. Some waltrmiss and supermartian. Chapter two aftermass of last night. chapter two written better enjoy
1. That's what friends are for

Ok new story. But this is just a one-shot that I really wanted to do. So here goes.

Desclaimer: I do not own young justice or the song Lean on Me ok? Don t sue.

The mountain was quiet. It was late at night around 1am in the morning. Everything was peaceful until... "Auuhhhhhhhh!," they heard a scream coming from Robin's room. Imidetaly everyone got up and ran towards his room thinking he was attacked or hurt, not knowing he was really having nightmares about his parents death. So when they entered his room they found him shaking and close to tears.

"Robin! What happened? Are you hurt?" asked a conserned alien. "Nothing! Go away!" he yelled at her. They were shocked to hear him be so cruel to her, to them, his friends. "Don't yell at her! She was only trying to help!" Superboy said deffeneding Megan. "I don t Care! Get out! Get Out!" he yelled._ Please just get out. Let me be alone you don t understand and never will. Leave me here in my misery. Please, I don t want to hurt you, just get out please! he thought sadly._ "Not until you tell us whats wrong!"yelled Wally. "Dammit Wally I said nothing get out"he said sirsuosely. "Please, calm down robin we are your friends,we are trying to help. Do you not trust us?"said the so calm leader, Kaldur.

"No! I mean Yes! I uh.. shut up! I don t need your help! Just leave me alone!, I don t ask you," he pointed to Wally, "about your parents abusing you! or about how your parents have so many kids they don't even know you exist," he said pointing his finger at Megan, "Or how you used to be an assien and your father is in shadows!," he said pointing to Artemis, "Or how your dad is Black Manta aka your kings worst enemy! And how your first love dumped you for your best friend ," nodding his head over to Kaldur, "And about your father the only thing close or realted to you ignores you, and pretends you don t exist, that he feels ashamed of you!, "he yelled to Conner, "So don't ask me about my parents death!" he yelled with venom in his voice, now panting for air, and still shaking.

The team looked down at their feet. And just when everybody was starting to trust each other this comes up, they realized don't even know anything about each other? They all just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Robin was sobbing by now. _How could he say such hurtful things to his friends? How could he let his past slip_ _like that? How come he's crying in front of them? He felt so weak and horibble._ Megan let some tears roll down her eyes. Wally and Kaldur looked close to tears. Superboy was shaking with rage but was too sad to move. Artemis was just ashamed of herself. But no one left, they all stayed.

It was really qiuet after that, except for Robin's sobs. Until Artemis spoke up, and began to sing "Sometimes in our lifes, We all have pain, We all have sorrow..." Then Kaldur spoke up, "But if we are wise, We know that there's always tommorow... "Superboy walked up to robin s bed, sat down, and let Robin sob on to his chest,"Lean on me, when your not strong... "Then Wally joined in "Ill be," he paused, "We'll be your friends, we'll help you carry on..." Then Megan, "For it wont be long 'til we're goning to need somebody to lean on." _Oh great there singing to me like if I m a baby! Great job Robin, now they think your a baby! he thought_, and began to sob more.

All together, "Please swallow your pride, If you need help, For no one can help those of your needs, That you won t let showww..."_ Huh? You guys read my mind_ _or something he thought._

They smiled, "So just call on us Lil Brother! When you need a hand! We all need somebody to lean on! We might just have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on! Lean on us!," they sang at the top of their lungs, "when your not strong, and we'll be your friends We'll help you carry on! For it won t be long till we re going to need somebody to lean on!,"now they we're all sitting around his bed with goofy smiles and they kept singing? "You just call on us Lil brother, when you need a hand, WE all need somebody to lean on, We might just have a problem that you'd understand, we all need somebody to lean on!"

Now Wally just sang, "If there is a load you need to bear, that you can t carry I m right up the road We ll share your load!" Now Artemis "If you just call me, call me (if you need a friend){An: the team is singing whats in( )this} Call me (call me) Call me (If you need a friend) Call me ( If you ever need friends)Call me (call me)." Robin had stopped crying,"Ok I will! thank you guys so much, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said... Its just that... I was upset forgive me?" **"NO!" then got up and slaped him. the end.** **Just kidding! Thats not what happened!**

They all hugged him, "Of course we do your like a Little brother to us.." "I guess were all some weird, messed up, kind of family. huh?" Robin said. They all laughed "We sure are and we wouldn't change it for the world," Wally said grinning. Then he yawned, so did everybody else. "It's pretty late guys... Are you going back to your rooms?"Robin asked saddly. Wally looked around to the others faces "You know what? I think we all rather to stay here to night, just this once, what do you say?"

#.#######BREAKLINE#.###############

The mentors came in late, it was a really hard mission, they were soo tired, they just wanted to get their partners (cough sidekicks cough) and go home to bed.

Flash using the little engrey he had left ran twards his nephews room. He wasn t there? Ok maybe the living room? No he would of seen him? The kitchen! Duh! So he ran in the kitchen, nope not here. Did he go home? No, he would of called him to let him know or left him a note. He began to panic. Until he heard someone gasp. He ran twards the noise, when he got there he began to laugh at the sight.

There on Robin's King sized bed were all the ex-sidekicks as they called them selfs. Superboy was on the right end of the bed holding Megan, her head resting on his chest. Next to Megan was Robin whose head was snuggled into his blanket a big smile on his face. Wally was next to him his head resting on Artemis's head and her head resting on his shoulder.{awww} And finally Kaldur who was on the left side of the bed on the other edge as if he were pertecting everyone. They looked so peaceful.

"Huh? How bout that?" Green Arrow chuckled "Bruce, I know you wanted them to trust each other and do everything as a team but I don't think sleeping together was nessiary was it?" he joked. The other mentors laughed. "Out! Let the children sleep, we will discuss this in the morning, I'm going home" and with that he did his batman thing. Soon everyone else went home too. The End!For reals this time!

Aww! Well thats it! Review Please! Idk if those were the rite lyrics, I changed some, but I also heard a diferrent virssion of this song sooo... I don't know tell me what you think! I loved typing this up! oh and yeah I misspelled some words, I know that, but I don't want to be perfect yet!:)~Candy


	2. Aftermass

Okay I decided to continue this. Special thanks to Pariseiffle!

Disclaimer: Check the other chapter. I do not own Misunderstood by Tynisha Keli

The next day they woke up slightly depressed thinking of the events that occurred last night. Wally and Artemis blushed realizing what position they were in, awkward.

****break line****

Black Canary entered the mountain instantly getting a weird feeling something was off. Her gut was right once her eyes fell on the sleepy, depressed, grumpy looking teens on the couch. Even M'ggan's smile seemed to be faded today.

"Hey what s got you guys so down today? Don't tell me super powered teens get bored?" Dinah asked trying to lighten the mood.

Not even a smile, instead she received glares and tearful eyes. Black Canary became serious, she scanned them all for injury's. " What happened?" she said a little more force-fully.

"Kaldur has a villain dad, so does Artemis." Superboy said bluntly.

"Oh so we're playing the blame game!" Artemis huffed out," Yeah well at least my dad chooses to accept my existence!" she spat out. Superboy glared at her. Then he clenched his fists and shut his eyes, trying his best to not let anger get the best of him.

It was quiet. Robin spoke up. "I-I may have spilled out everyone's top secrets... even my own." he muttered staring at his feet.

Canary's eyes widen "All of them?"

"Uh yeah he did! We may have forgiven you but it still won't take away the... "Wally stopped talking and inched farther away from Robin. "Hurt," the red head whispered his voice cracking a little.

At this Robin put his hands in his face, he messed up big time.

"W-wally do your parents really you know..." Megan shyly asked. "Yes they do or did before..." Wally spoke a little more bitterly then he intended to.

"Before what?" she curiously asked.

"Nothing none of your business!" the speedster snapped at her.

That got them all tense, this lead to arguing. The room sounded something like:

"Don't you yell at her!" conner defending her yet again.

Artemis scoffed "You have the nerve to talk!"

"Shut up! At least Superman's not a cruel murdering villain!" he spat back.

"What is wrong with having a dad as a villain!" Kaldur spoke defending his own dad.

"Everything!" Wally started.

"Oh shut up your just upset because you know nothing about having parents that love you." Megan added growing a back bone.

"Like you would! Being ignored by your parents all your life! Hell what if that isn't even your worst secret maybe you're hiding something else!" Wally accused.

Robin just groaned as everyone began to bicker about past, and present situations.

"All of you cut it out!" Black Canary roared not being able to watch them fight any more, "I had just about enough of this teasing, what on earth has gotten into you guys! So what if you know each other's secrets you should be supporting each other instead of arguing! You guys know better... "she scolded in a motherly tone. Everyone became quiet and ashamed, didn't they just say they were family the other night? Well they sure weren't acting like it.

"You don't understand. "Robin talked back to her after being quiet for so long.

"What? What don't I understand Robin?" Dinah asked a little confused and annoyed by being talked back to. Robin grimaced at being yelled at.

"I know that life sucks at times but we have to just move on." she tried again in a softer voice. Superman flew in at that moment, much to the annoyance of Superboy.

"Black Canary we need your assistance." Clark spoke hesitantly avoiding eye contact with Conner.

"Is it important? I'm in the middle of something." Dinah tried to explain.

Superman looked around, he saw the tearstained faces of the teens," Well um, it can wait."

"Good." Black Canary said firmly. "Now as you were saying Robin. How do I not understand? "

Superman crossed his arms in front of his chest now interested to where this was leading.

Robin cleared his throat; he gathered his thoughts before speaking up.

"A lot of people call it history, it's only right to call it my story. Cause I've been through a lot, thought it would never stop, with everything that I got I held on with. Like being taking from a comfort zone to being put in a total strangers place that they called home. So I put up my guard had to ignore my heart. After that, it's when I grew up a lot and now the cost is..." robin trailed off.

Young Justice looked at him with sorrowful eyes, they knew what he was talking about his parents deaths. Superman also stared at him sadly he knew what had happened to Robin, forced to grow up to quick. Black Canary stared at him still confused, Artemis got the point Robin was trying to make so she continued for the little bird.

"I may have a problem with expressing my opinions and a million other things I just failed to mention. Whenever I cried nobody was there to dry my eyes, like it was my fault that nobody told me to hold on tight." Artemis spoke softly but bravely opening up. Robin sent her a sad smile, the others felt sorry for the archer. _Maybe that's why she was tempered all the time?_ Wally scooted next to her and squeezed her hand. At first she was surprised but smiled at back in thanks.

Superboy turned directly to Superman, who avoided eye contact.

"Why do you keep doing that! Are you ashamed of me? If so why don't you just tell everyone, wait you did by ignoring me. You think I'm going to turn out just to be like you huh obviously I was only created to replace you to become you... well guess what! I don't want to be like you. I want to take my own path, but you don't understand." Conner yelled directly at him with pure rage.

Superman floated there quietly in the air letting the information sink in.

_Oh screw it another song_ Conner thought. "I'm just misunderstood tryna make you like(love) me any way I could. Maybe one day you will see that s there's so much more to me... I'm just misunderstood do the opposite of what you think I should so there's nothing else to do but to live misunderstood. " Conner ended his speech. Once again the room fell silent all eyes on Conner even Superman's.

Aqualad decided to shift the attention to himself, it was a team thing and it was his turn. "You know I am not the person to be talking like this but my dad's also been a, a what is the word? a jerk Conner. I often think what it would be like if I pressed rewind and saved him from going down the dark road of villainy. Would everything be the same or would it turn out this way? I still harbor the pain of him missing out on everything."

In a weird way the team understood what Kaldur was saying and agreed. Maybe things would of been different if Black Manta was good or maybe things would be the same.

Wally glanced around the room, Robin spilled, Artemis spoke out, Conner spoke his true feeling instead of covering it up, even Kaldur added something, which only left Miss M. and him. With a gulp he spoke just as quietly as Artemis had gone.

"Cause when she passed out he put the blame on me, mentally, emotionally, physically, thought it was what I deserved thought I was pleasing him I learned to live with the hurt and now the cost is..." wally chocked out.

Artemis stared into his sparkling green eyes, his eyes begged for any sort of comfort. "The cost is always faking a smile like most of us, but we keep going to save other lives. "

"But we can't always show our true feelings because of our pasts." Robin added.

"So we lock it up, all the pain." Conner continued.

"And we go on with life as if it never happened," Kaldur spoke.

_All the lies what we make up, so they think were ok or normal._" I was afraid to tell you guys but I'm not a green alien." the quiet Megan whispered. "I'm of the white variety that's my really big secret."

Everyone in the room stared at her shocked, Megan sat there staring into the ground waiting for the insults waiting for the yelling... but it never came. Instead she received a hug? from Conner. "You didn't have to hide that from us, we would of excepted you either way."

Megan let her eyes fill with water, "B-but Why? In Mars..."

"We're not in Mars Megan." Robin reminded her with a warm smile glad she told the truth.

"And we accept you for who you are cuz you're our friend." Artey managed out, she blushed at how corny she sounded.

Wally laughed," Miss M. you were scared of that? You should learn to trust us more."

Everyone laughed, no one really trusted each other until yesterday. So it only made sense that she blurted out today.

"I'm glad this is settled," Black Canary started, which made the teams jump they forgot she was here.

"No it's not," the man of steel added. "Superbo- Conner I need to talk to you." Everyone's eyes and ears settled on the man of steel." Alone." Clark added nervously. Superboy followed him out to another room.

"Sooo this is why you guys were all sleeping in Robin's room yesterday, cuz you needed to trust each other?" Green Arrow asked amused, stepping into the room having heard only the last part.

The teens blushed and muttered excuses, "Well uh you see..."

"There was a scream. "Wally started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Insults, lots of insults," Megan rambled.

"Hey wait a second how do you even know about that!" Wally accused.

"Oh um that's how we found you yesterday... hehe" Green Arrow mocked.

"Spying on kids Ollie? Now that s low blow even for you," Black Canary spoke sticking up for the teens, as she dragged him out of the room.

Green Arrow never was their favorite super hero after that. In fact, he became Kid Flash and Robin number one pranking dummy or subject. Megan made sure to always give GA the worst/burnt cookies or other bad sweets she would cook. Artemis loved to use him as target practice. Kaldur and Conner both seemed to ignore him and only talk to him when they absolutely had to.

Oliver started getting the feeling that they didn't like him that much... nah it was all in his head... right?

I think this chapter was written better … drop a review if you want.


End file.
